The present disclosure relates to a ballpoint pen tip and a ballpoint pen, and particularly relates to a ballpoint pen tip including a ball coated with a carbonaceous film and a ballpoint pen.
A spherical ballpoint pen ball (hereinafter simply referred to as a “ball”) is attached to a tip end of a ballpoint pen used as writing utensils. For writing, ink flowing out from an ink storage pipe is transferred to a recording medium such as paper or penetrates the recording medium by rotation of the ball. When the ball and a ball holder for holding the ball are abraded, the ball does not smoothly rotate, resulting in significant degradation of writing characteristics. Finally, the ballpoint pen can be no longer used for writing. Thus, it is important to reduce the abrasion of the ball and the ball holder.
In order to reduce the abrasion of the ball, attempts have been made by, e.g., using a ceramic ball or coating a metal ball with a hard material. In addition, in order to reduce the abrasion of the ball holder by the ball, attempts have been made by coating not only the ball but also the ball holder with a hard material (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-338134).